


Seen it all before

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan is striving for perfection, but Kyle just wants him to be okay.





	Seen it all before

“Are you eating properly? You don’t look it.”

“I’m fine,” says Dan, in a way that indicates he is definitely not fine. 

“You’re not,” Kyle says, watching Dan flit from his keyboard to his notebook and back twice in quick succession. 

Dan takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder. “I’m busy, Kyle. Why don’t you go home? We don’t both need to be here all night.”

“Neither of us need to be here all night,” Kyle says, fighting to stay calm. “Come on, babes. This will wait until tomorrow.”

“Go home,” Dan says firmly. He puts on his headphones and listens to something back before adjusting the settings on his keyboard and playing something new. 

Kyle nods to himself and leaves without saying goodbye. 

When he gets back to the flat he feels like a bit of a twat. It wasn’t a fight, and they’ve definitely been through worse than this, but Kyle still feels empty the way he does when they’ve been arguing. 

He makes himself something to eat and sits on the sofa with a beer in his hand and Silky the cat on his lap and resolutely does not check his phone every five seconds to see if Dan has been in touch. 

It’s four in the morning when Kyle feels the bed dip beside him as Dan climbs in. “Have you been in the studio all this time?” 

“Mmm.”

“Was Mark with you?”

“No, he left not long after you did.”

“This has to stop, babe.” Kyle reaches out and runs a hand through Dan’s hair. 

Dan shuffles closer under the covers and waits until Kyle arranges himself so he’s on his back with Dan’s head on his chest. “I know,” he says, quietly. “I know. I’m sorry. I just want it to be perfect.”

“It’ll be perfect whether you spend every hour God has given in there. It’ll be perfect whether you starve yourself or not. Please, Dan.”

“Yeah,” Dan whispers, kissing Kyle’s chest. “Okay.”

And Kyle feels bad for not believing him.


End file.
